A typical fiber optic component (e.g., a fiber optic network cable, a fiber optic transducer, etc.) includes an optical connector which is configured to form a set of fiber optic connections (i.e., one or more fiber optic connections) with a corresponding fiber optic connector. One type of fiber optic connector includes a ferrule (e.g., a precision-molded ceramic, metal, silicon, glass or plastic part) which holds a set of fiber ends (e.g., one end, four ends, eight ends, 12 ends, etc.). The set of fiber ends and the surrounding ferrule surface of each ferrule defines an optical interface. The manner in which the ferrule holds the set of fiber ends typically defines one of several standard optical interface formations (e.g., an MT ferrule which holds a 1×4 array of fiber ends, a 2×4 array, a 1×12 array, etc.).
Fiber optic equipment manufacturers and users of such equipment strive to keep the optical interfaces of their optical connectors clean and free of damage to maximize light energy transfer and to minimize signal degradation of the light signals exchanged between the optical interfaces. Otherwise, contamination (e.g., oil, dirt, etc.) and/or surface imperfections (e.g., scratches, protrusions, dents, etc.) at one or more of the optical interfaces could result in malformed fiber optic connections that provide improper light signal transfer (e.g., degradation or loss of a light signal). In some situations, a technician can disconnect optical connectors, clean the optical interfaces of the optical connectors, and reconnect the optical connectors to improve the quality and reliability of the fiber optic connections formed therebetween. If cleaning is unsuccessful, the technician may need to replace one or more of the fiber optic components in order to obtain a set of reliable fiber optic connections.
There are a variety of conventional approaches to inspecting optical interfaces of optical connectors. In one approach (hereinafter called “the real-time approach”, a user visually examines a component's optical interface in real time such as through a microscope or an electronic imaging camera. In another approach (hereinafter called “the static approach”), the user captures static pictures of the component's optical interface using an electronic imaging camera, and subsequently studies the static pictures (perhaps with the assistance of conventional scratch detection software). Both of these approaches can be performed either at the manufacturer's facility (e.g., by a repair/rework person at a workstation) or in the field (e.g., by a field service person at an installation site) in an attempt to diagnose a cause of poor fiber optic communications. In both approaches, the user looks at the ferrule surface and the fiber ends and tries to spot significant contamination and/or imperfections in the optical interface. If the user sees what could be the cause of significant light energy loss or light signal distortion (e.g., a scratched fiber end and ferrule surface due to careless handling or cleaning procedures), the user can either clean or replace the fiber optic component.